2004 In An Elevator
by bebe5975
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up...chapter three is up
1. 1

Title: 2004 In An Elevator  
  
Author: bebe5975  
  
A/N: Mattie doesn't exist, but Mikey's new girlfriend does. And please review!!!!   
  
JAG Headquarters (conference room)  
  
Friday, January 1st 1:05am (2004)   
  
It had been a fairly stressful day up until 5:30 when the Admiral let the JAG staff off early, on account it being New Year's Eve. Of course being Harriet she had smoothed talked the Admiral into letting her have a party to celebrate the new year, in one of the conference rooms on the floor just above all of their offices. So by 6:00 everybody started to pile into the conference room, with all of the beverages and food they were asked to bring, to ring in the New Year together. The Admiral had arranged for the large TV that they use for satellite conference to be brought up into the room so they could watch the ball drop. The party had started to whine down by 12:30 after an eventful evening of partying with people beginning to leave, to go home to start what was hoped to become a great year. Left in the conference room was Harriet, Mac, Bud, Harm, Sturgis, Coates, The Admiral and Meredith. While the women started to clean up the mess left behind, all the men finished off their drinks and started to carry out the trash bags the ladies had already packed up.   
  
MAC: Harriet as always you through another one of your great parties  
  
HARRIET: Why thank you ma...Mac I do have to say I think I did a pretty good job my self.  
  
MERIDTH: That you did Harriet..... So Harriet who's watching the boys tonight?  
  
HARRIET: Oh Mikey offered to watch them with his new girlfriend tonight so me and Bud could spend sometime away from parenthood, at least for a few hours.  
  
MAC: It doesn't bother you that Mikey has his girlfriend their?  
  
HARRIET: No not really I mean we trust Mikey, and apparently he really likes this girl and it took him and his girlfriend some convincing to sell her brother on them dating. See Mikey's girlfriend is also his best friends little sister, so I don't think he'll be doing anything to jeopardize the relationship at least not yet anyway.  
  
MAC, MERIDTH: Oh sounds smart! (They just look at each other and laugh)   
  
Out Back, Same Time   
  
HARM: That was some party!  
  
STURGIS: That it was, I never would have thought you would allow beer into JAG sir.  
  
ADMIRAL: WHAT THERE WAS BEER! (The three other men just stand in shock and start looking around for something else to focus on)  
  
ADMIRAL: I'm kidding guys it is NEW YEAR'S, Relax, and no I never thought I would allow it either.  
  
BUD: HAHAhaha sir you really had us there, that was funny (being sarcastic)  
  
ADMIRAL: Oh calm down Bud, you weren't in the bullpen and, it's not like you'll even be working tomorrow so I don't give a crap if you do have a hang over. (leaves to head back up stairs)  
  
HARM: Sturgis never approach that type of conversation with the Admiral again got it!  
  
STURGIS: Oh, I hear you loud and clear my friend LOUND and CLEAR!!!  
  
BUD: YEAH (all head back upstairs)   
  
Conference Room 1:15am   
  
MERIDTH: Well I think that about does it for the cleaning up, AJ you about ready to leave?  
  
ADMIRAL: Yeah, I'll see you all Monday make sure your hangovers are gone by then and Happy New Year!!  
  
ALL: Yes Sir, Happy New Year (Admiral and Meredith leave)  
  
HARRIET: Oh guys thanks for cleaning up that should do it, how about we all head home?  
  
BUD: Sounds good to me honey.  
  
STURGIS: Yeah me too  
  
HARRIET: OH, Does anyone want these left over half bag of chips and candy and the liter of pop? I'd take them but they wouldn't last a day with AJ or Bud for the matter.  
  
HARM: Don't look at me I don't have any early death wish, check with the human garbage disposal over here (points to Mac, Sturgis starts to laugh)   
  
STURGIS: Are you sure you don't have a death wish buddy?  
  
MAC: Well no...I mean... me....ok fine you knew I'd take them just give it here! (laughs at herself along with everyone else)  
  
HARM: Told ya (Mac jabs him in the gut) OW... hey watch it!!!  
  
MAC: No, you watch it.  
  
HARRIET: Are you two done? If you are I'd like to leave.  
  
HARM, MAC: Yes (they reply sheepishly)  
  
STURGIS: Ok let's go (they all head to the elevator, and get in)  
  
MAC: Oh Crap I have to get off at the bullpen I have to get some cases?  
  
BUD: Yeah sure no problem ma....Mac (elevator come to a stop at the bullpen)  
  
MAC: Thanks ok you guys go ahead I'll be a minute  
  
STURGIS: You sure?  
  
MAC: Yes go.  
  
HARM: You guys go I'll wait  
  
ALL: ok if you're sure  
  
HARM: yeah go ahead (The elevator doors close and leave, leaving Harm and Mac in a darkened bullpen)  
  
MAC: you didn't have to do that  
  
HARM: I know, but I wanted to...............now don't you have some files to get?  
  
MAC: Yeah hold on (heads off to her office..., and returns a minute later with a large Xerox box full of files and the left over food)  
  
HARM: You said a few files not you whole office  
  
MAC: this is a few, don't be so dramatic  
  
HARM: Me dramatic, you insult me (mock hurt look on in his face with his hand over his heart)  
  
MAC: OH get over it (while she pushes the elevator button, which opens right away and they board, neither speak while going down until they come to level two and the car come to a sudden halt)  
  
MAC: What just happened?  
  
HARM: I don't know but I think were stuck!!  
  
MAC: You're a genius Sherlock  
  
HARM: don't get mad at me it's not my fault  
  
MAC: I know sorry  
  
HARM: apology accepted (with a smirk in place)  
  
MAC: well if your gonna be cocky about it then forget I said anything (as she slumps down to the floor)  
  
HARM: Ok come on we can't start getting mad at each other now, we may be here a while (following her to the floor)  
  
MAC: I know but I thought this would be a good year with new beginnings and possibilities, but look at it; it's barely started and is already turning south.  
  
HARM: really what was gonna change for you this year?  
  
MAC: I don't know, me relationships and (but now being able to get another word in as Harm cuts her off)  
  
HARM: relationships? Any in particular?  
  
MAC: Yeah ...no...maybe....I don't know, besides it's not important.  
  
HARM: I do, could you be talking about you and........me maybe?  
  
MAC:............maybe but nothing will change, you'll see  
  
HARM: maybe I want it to change, Mac you know how I feel about you (lifting her chin to look at him with a finger)  
  
MAC: No I don't, not really (starting a conversation neither expected to happen anytime in the near future, especially in a broken elevator car, but both forgetting that they were even in one let alone in the JAG Headquarters still)  
  
HARM: WHAT, I tried to talk to you so many times since I've been back but you push me away. What more do you expect from me?  
  
MAC: You're right ok, I don't know what to expect.  
  
HARM; Did I just hear you correct, you admitted you were wrong? (trying to lighten the mood)  
  
MAC: (trying to cover up her laughter) stop it your not funny  
  
HARM: yes I am, and you know I love you to death (staring wide eyed realizing what he just said)  
  
MAC: You.......what? (staring in shock)  
  
HARM: uh.....um...I ah....ok ok I....love you, ok you got me there you happy I said it.  
  
MAC: I...Ah.... um....(gets cut off as harm pulls her to her and kisses her, she falls into it as Harm's tongue bypasses her lips and then suddenly pushes away)  
  
HARM: What Mac?... What's wrong?  
  
MAC: I can't  
  
HARM: why not you know how I feel I thought you felt the same way.  
  
MAC: I do... no I don't ...its just I thought me and you would never happened so I kinda gave up, I don't know what I feel anymore when it come to you, your just so blurry to me and well our whole relationship is gray. Sorry!  
  
HARM: don't be sorry it's my fault I waited to long to try and get you I pushed you away to many times.  
  
MAC: no its mine fault (as she think about that) ok no it's your no ok it both of our faults if we hadn't been so stubborn this would have happened a few years ago. But now I just don't know anymore.  
  
HARM: Mac, I don't do this don't back away now, were finally moving forward,......please Mac  
  
MAC: I don't know Harm were just so complicated  
  
HARM: Mac can't you give us a chance? You don't have to tell me you love me, because right now you probably don't and I understand that. But can't we just try dating I mean people who date don't even say those words for at least a few months; we can do it that way no difference about it.   
  
MAC: (contemplating the idea of it, realizing its what she always wanted, that was to be with Harm and she doesn't have to say I love you at least not yet, so why not) Ok we can try it but don't push me! (cuts off the rest of what she going to say as harm pulls her face to his in a searing kiss that automatically is deepened by him, getting lost in the breath taking kiss she forgets what she just got finished saying, as she is being pulled even closer to him and ends up on his lap straddling him, she reaches for his jacket and unbuttons it and his under shirt while kissing his neck)  
  
HARM: I thought we......uh..... were gonna.........(in between breaths) go slow with...... this! (breath heavy)   
  
MAC: (kissing his neck while he's talking answers breathy) I change my mind I want this to much  
  
HARM: I can live with that (as he pulls his neck away from her long enough to open her jacket up, and begins to kiss her neck as she does the same to him, all that is heard is moans from the echo of the elevator that they forgot they were in, as harm skims his hand up her thigh under her skirt as she begins to remove his jacket and shirt fully exposing his well built chest to her)  
  
MAC: UM... nice body  
  
HARM: You like that because I was just gonna say the same about yours UHHH... (she begins to kiss his chest)  
  
MAC: OH yeah I like, I like a lot (harm pulls her away to return the favor to her as they get lost in each other for the first time)  
  
ELEVATOR JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
January 1st 8:56 am   
  
As the morning approaches Mac begins to stir as her internal clock wakes her up. forgetting where she was she begins to tense as realizes that there is an arm draped over her. About to sit up she hears a groggy voice say morning beautiful. Remembering all that happened the night before she relaxes and stretches out and turns over to face her best friend. When she rolls over he pulls her toward her and wraps his arm around her slender waist tighter and leans down to place a barely there kiss on her noise.  
  
  
  
HARM: hi there  
  
MAC: hi............I forgot about last night! I thought it was a very visible intense dream.  
  
HARM: No no o it was real alright,...... you don't regret it do you because I know I don't  
  
MAC: oh no it was great (silence falls as she think about the night before until she sits bolt upright) Oh my god!   
  
HARM: (jumps up) what are you ok?  
  
MAC: No, yes oh my god we didn't we didn't  
  
HARM: Mac you scaring me we didn't what?  
  
MAC: we .......we.......we.....we didn't use pro.....tection!!  
  
HARM: You're not on ........something?  
  
MAC: NO... Why would I be on something I never expected this to happen!!  
  
HARM: I don't know I just assumed women were...always on something except for when they want kids.  
  
(MAC obviously lost in thought at the possibility of being pregnant. Harm shakes her to get her attention)  
  
HARM: Hey Mac you ok we can get through this is you are pregnant you know.... you would keep it right?  
  
MAC: Of course I would keep it, I could never do that  
  
HARM: Ok so you can go to the doctor in a week or so and see what's going to happen from there3  
  
MAC: Ok ....yeah of course we can do this....But we can't touch each other till this is cleared up.  
  
HARM:....OK deal (they begin to get dressed) (an hour later and the elevator doors open both sitting quietly on the floor, seeing Sturgis standing there)  
  
STURGIS: What!!! have you guys been in there since yesterday?  
  
UNISON THEY ANSWER: YES!!! Don't ASK  
  
MAC: If you boys will excuse me I want to go home bye Sturgis......Harm  
  
STURGIS: Um... Bye MAC (as she takes the stairs turn to harm about to say something when he is interrupted)  
  
HARM: Talk to you later THANKS  
  
STURGIS: Uh no problem (as he watches Harms fading form going after MAC)  
  
Outside in the parking lot  
  
HARM: Mac wait up we have to discuss this  
  
MAC: Harm I promise we will but I just want to go home right now.....Please  
  
HARM..... OK will talk later.....and don't worry  
  
MAC: OK I won't bye (as Harm watches her pulling out of the parking lot)  
  
1 Week Later  
  
Its late at night with only a few office lights still on in the bullpen with Mac working quietly in her office when there's a knock on her door and she looks up to see that flyboy smile she's been thinking non stop about for the past week.  
  
HARM: Hey... so um it's been a week don't you think we should go get you a test?  
  
MAC: Already ahead of you (as she pulls a bag from her bottom draw) I got it last night  
  
HARM: Oh.... so who you want to take it?  
  
MAC: HERE  
  
HARM: why not no ones here besides I'm kind of anxious to find out!!  
  
MAC: Me too..... Ok ill be back in a few minutes  
  
HARM: Ok (he watches her head to the bathroom, and doesn't see her for a few minutes until she comes out carrying the test)  
  
HARM: Well  
  
MAC: we have to wait 5 minutes and 19 seconds...........4 minutes 53 seconds (with a smile on her face getting a small chuckle out of Harm time finally passes)  
  
MAC: Its negative (looks disappointed)  
  
HARM....... Oh ok (sounds sad and defeated)  
  
MAC: that's what we wanted right....I mean this isn't a marriage or anything were not even dating  
  
HARM:....Right I mean yeah were not...but I think we should be  
  
MAC: should be what?  
  
Harm: dating  
  
Mac: Oh are you asking me out sailor  
  
Harm: that depends would you except an invitation?  
  
Mac: I think I would  
  
Harm: how's tomorrow night?  
  
Mac: (giggles) ok it's a date  
  
Harm: it's a date  
  
ONE Week later  
  
Another week passed since the elevator situation with two dates between Harm and Mac which had gone perfect. It was now early morning with Harm just arriving for work and Mac talking to Harriet and Bud, with a slights smile exchange he continues to his office, trying not to draw to much attention to the fact that there is something going on between them as know one knows. As Harm was coming back out of his office to join the conversation, Mac quickly excuses her self and speed walks to the restroom. With Harriet right on her tail as Harm had asked her to check on her. 


	2. 2

As Harriet enters the bathroom she sees a pair of legs sticking out from one of the bathroom stalls. Realizing its Mac bent over vomiting, Harriet goes to the sink to get a damp paper towel for her head, and goes back over to Mac who is now sitting on the floor.  
  
"Ma'am are you ok?" asked Harriet,  
  
"Yeah I think I'm fine now, probably just something that didn't agree with my stomach from breakfast." replied a quizzy Mac.  
  
Harriet hands her the paper towel "Here you go ma'am, maybe this will help"  
  
"Thanks Harriet, but ill be fine don't worry about me"  
  
"Ma'am maybe you should go home even if you are feeling better it couldn't hurt"  
  
"I think ill take that advice and go home a relax and get some more sleep, thanks"  
  
"No problem ma'am ill go tell the Admiral"  
  
"Thanks Harriet" with that said Harriet leaves the bathroom and bumps into a worried Harm and a usual confused Bud.  
  
"How is she Harriet? Does she need to go to the doctor? I'll take her,.......I'll go tell the Admi...." is cut off sharply by Harriet  
  
"Sir, stop rambling she's fine now just a upset stomach, but she is going home to relax"  
  
"Oh ok, it's probably for the best" with that Harriet leaves and Mac walks out of the bathroom and heads into her office with Harm right on her six. Since Mac hadn't been there for Awhile her blinds were still closed. Harm closes the door once in her office.  
  
"Are you ok, you had me worried?"  
  
"Yeah ill be fine she upset stomach no biggie, relax, ...Oh you're so cute when you get worried" Harm goes around her desk and pulls her to him.  
  
"Well what did you expect I finally got you, and I don't plan on losing you anytime soon" he concludes with a small smile as he places a light kiss on her nose  
  
"You're the best, great medicine for me. Well I'm gonna go home now"  
  
"Call me when you get there"  
  
"I will bye" is almost to the door when harm grabs her wrist and spins her to him, and plants a passionate kiss on her lips then on her nose.  
  
"Bye" with a huge flyboy grin on his face.  
  
"Bye" Mac replies with a blush creeping up her face, and quickly leaves for home.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
JAG HEADQUATERS,  
  
LADIES BATHROOM   
  
As the day before Harriet is in there with Mac again on the floor of a stall.  
  
"Ma'am I know this isn't my business, but are you...I mean could you be...pregnant?" asked a curious/ worried Harriet  
  
"No,....Ok well I took a test a week or so ago and it was negative"  
  
"Ma'am on any pregnancy test you can get a negative and it could be wrong but if you get a positive then there never wrong.... you could be ma'am, ill go to your doctors to check again"  
  
"Are you sure" Harriet shakes her head yes. "Ok ill make an appointment for this week"  
  
"Good" replies a giddy Harriet.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
BETHSADIA HOPISTAL  
  
WOMEN WARD  
  
"Hello Ms. Mackenzie what seems to be the problem today?"  
  
"I think I could be pregnant, but I took a test and it was negative, but a friend said if it comes out negative it could be wrong"  
  
"Well you have a smart friend because she is correct so let's just do a few tests and see about that."  
  
  
  
HALF HOUR LATER  
  
  
  
Mac sitting on the cold metal table as the doctor knocks then re-enters the room   
  
"Well your suspicious were correct you're about 2 and a half weeks pregnant" the doctor tells a wide eyed Mac. 


	3. 3

Bethesda Hospital  
  
Mac's wide eyed _expression made the doctor chuckle slightly!  
  
"I assume this wasn't planned you are obviously very shocked about this."  
  
"Well, yeah I am shocked I was in no way actually expecting to be pregnant, I mean don't get me wrong I've wanted kids just wasn't expecting it now, but I can handle this," she completed her rambling with a smile gracing her face.  
  
"Well, that's good to know, I'll leave you to get dressed and stop at the front desk on your way out there will be pamphlets and a few prescriptions for you. Congratulations"   
  
"Thank you sir" with that said the doctor left Mac alone, after getting dressed she left with her pamphlets and a large smile on her face, and headed to Harm's to deliver the news of the soon to be new addition to their lives.  
  
  
  
Union Station  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
Harm Stopped tossing his salad to answer the door reveling a happy glowing Mac, he moved aside to let her in. She hugged him leaving him a shocked look on his face not disappointing though.  
  
"What's going on Mac, you OK?"  
  
"I'm so fine perfectly fine great, never been better, how about you?"  
  
"I'm good; actually I was just about to have a salad care for a bowl?"  
  
"Sure why not, I have some things to discuss with you anyway"  
  
"Oh yeah good news I hope, please don't ruin my day" playfully adding in. After a comfortable conversation Mac blurted the information out.  
  
"I'm pregnant Harm." Harm quietly get up from the table taking their used bowls and places them in the sink, while Mac sits there worried he is disappointed about this, He casually walks back to the table to stand in front of her.  
  
"Harm its OK if you're...." She's cut off by harm enveloping her in a hug spinning her around with a huge smile gracing his face.  
  
"Mac I'm so happy but the test came back negative didn't it? Of course it did I was there I'm so confused but ecstatic, we have so much to do, WAIT we have to call mom and frank." Harm placed her feet back on solid ground and went for the phone. Before he could dial she went over and put the phone back done.  
  
"Your happy about this for minute there I thought you were disappointed."  
  
"Of course I'm happy I could never be disappointed besides I really want to see if he has my brains and your looks" with a cocked eyebrow from Mac he continues" Or of course she has my looks and your brains, but either way little Mackenzie-Rabb is going to be perfect." As he places his hand on her stomach and kneels down in front of her rubbing her flat stomach. "I was actually disappointed when I thought you weren't pregnant" "Really?" "Yeah, but that doesn't matter now they will be perfect" he starts to coo and talk her stomach. "right little guy you're gonna be nice to your mother right, don't hurt OK, she loves you like I do." She takes his hand and pulls him back up to standing in front of her. As she pulls him to hug her. "I'm so Happy Harm Thank you."  
  
"Thank you? I should be saying that you're going to be the one going through all of this but I'll be there all the way."  
  
"Good point thanks for pointing that, your gonna be giving me feet rubs and late night snack runs when I get my cravings." she says with a smirk on  
  
"Of course and don't expect anything less,.....I love you Sarah"  
  
"Oh Harm,....I .....I love you too," she pulls him in and places kisses on his check slowly moving to the corner of his mouth then to a full blown lip on lip kiss he wraps his arms around her waist and slowly lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom for a very unforgettable night.  
  
Four Months later  
  
Bethesda Hospital  
  
Women Ward  
  
After relaying the news to a very shocked but excited JAG Headquarters, and a mad commanding officer had smoothes things over with the SecNav and arranging it so Mac still worked at JAG but technically under the command of the pentagon now (think of how Harriet works there). Things slowly moved back to normal with Harriet always giving ideas and suggestions for the nursery. They decided it would be best to buy a house together since now they officially were in love and would mostly get married at one point. They had managed with the help of Harms mom and Frank of course to but a house down the street from the Roberts house with an impressive seven bedrooms two and half baths. They figured might as well go all out they were most definitely going be having more kids in the future and live there till they all grew up. (How back to the hospital) They had been to get a few sonograms but could know the sex of the baby seeing as they were in an awkward position the doctor advised them to come back in 2 weeks when they should probably be able to see. And sure enough she was right. A picture appeared on the small screen with whooshing sounds filling the room.  
  
"OMG is there the heart beat." Mac asked excitedly as Harm held her hand  
  
"Of course, haven't you heard it before" the doctor asked  
  
"No, the machine wasn't working properly last time but Mac here was to stubborn to get another machine she just wanted to see the baby," the doctor smiled at them, seeing just how in love they really were with each other, as she watched there teasing progress through the last four months of the pregnancy.  
  
"Ok there's a leg and another leg, looks like you have your self a healthy little girl there." as Mac began crying and Harm leaned down and kissed her temple "were having a girl, you know I'm gonna spoil her." "I wouldn't expect any less she is gonna be a true Daddy's girl." as the doctors continue to talk  
  
"And here is two more legs, another girl" she tells two very shocked lawyers "congratulations"  
  
"WERE Having twins" Mac squeals excitedly "GIRLS" Harm tears up alongside of MAC as the doctor turns the heart monitor up to hear more clearly.  
  
"And here the healthy heart beats of your little girls an....." she looks back to the monitor moving the wand around a little, seeing something missed.  
  
"Ma'am is something wrong you're scaring me." A worried Mac asks nervously.  
  
"No sorry but, there's a little boy with those two girls there looks like your gonna have a full house with Triplets." Harm immediately jumps up  
  
"WHAT" "OMG" are shrieked at the same time, with tears are pouring down the faces of two very proud parents. When harm Pipes in with a comment that makes both the doctor and Mac laugh just a little.  
  
"You're sure there's no one else hiding out in there, I mean...."  
  
"No no, there's no one else but, you are having Triplets two girls and a boy. Congratulations."  
  
A/N Please review this is my first Fanfic advice is welcomed THANKS!!! 


End file.
